Yuri Oneshots3: Frankie FosterPeg
by Hardman 5509
Summary: The first meeting of the two popular red-heads.


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

#3: Frankie Foster (Foster's Home)/Peg (Goof Troop)

_Now, where did this come from? Linno! He did a pic of the two pillow-fighting, and it stuck with me. I never saw much of Goof Troop, only a couple of episodes, but I stuck with this pairing and marked it as my 'fancy' couple. But enough rambling!_

Onwards!

A black-tie event at the famous Nightingale Sky Garden sounded like a fun event for the young Frankie. But, as the night stretched on, she found herself just drinking and using single words.

So the one night she got off was the one night that she found herself wishing that she would get a call about a imaginary friend burning down the house so she could leave. She would love to leave, but her date, a guy she met at a club seven blocks away two weeks ago, refused to leave. She tried to sneak out, but the guy just seemed to catch her every time. Breaking up with him was also impossible, he either got distracted and left before Frankie could finish her sentence, or he laughed it off.

Once he finally decided to leave, she was going to kick in the main man, take his paper cash, and leave him. This guy seemed nice.

Frankie looked around, for about the forty-fifth time. Nobody new, nobody interesting to talk with. And her boy…'friend' was nowhere to be seen. Of course. After downing her third (Fifth? Seventh? She lost count.) ginger ale, she decided to go out onto the stone patio and look at the stars. Better than watching the old and fake talking about what they did with who they did it with. She placed the glass on a tray and left the crowd to head for the entrance to the garden.

Opening the doors, she found herself not alone, a woman with a banana shaped hairstyle had already taken Frankie's spot. Her dress screamed sex appeal, which was a oddity, considering the most back Frankie seen tonight was that of a man who took off his shirt because it got soaked.

"Hey." Frankie decided to get the woman's attention. The woman turned. This woman was definitely different from the rest inside. Her tiny, little dog-like nose was proof that she was the only non-human at the party, but that didn't matter. In Frankie's opinion, she was definitely the best-looking at the party…maybe the city? The city part just shot into Frankie's mind, as if she considered this woman to be available.

"Yes?" The woman asked. She sounded nice, like a mother.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Asked Frankie.

"Not at all." The woman moved a bit to the left, allowing Frankie room. Frankie took the open space and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"The air is great here, huh?" Asked the woman.

"Oh, yes." Frankie said. "My name is Frankie."

"Peg." Said she as she extended her arm out. Frankie took it and shook. "Party is pretty boring, huh?"

"Yeah." Frankie said, letting out a small laugh. "I got dragged here by a friend, and now? I can't leave. You?"

"I'm a gold donator." Peg replied. "I'm expected to stay for the full thing."

"Have you tried sneaking out?" Frankie asked.

"In this dress?"

The two laughed, a quick friendship forming.

"But, really, I can't sneak past by a blind man."

The two remained quiet for a bit, staring at the twinkling stars. Despite it being the big city, the sky remained clear, so the show of the luminous bodies in the dark of night above the garden of animals dancing was the show that everyone kept silent to take in the sincerity.

"Your friend that you mentioned…" Peg asked. "Is he a boyfriend?"

"Would have been." Frankie replied, mood not ruined by the question, but by the thought of the subject. "He won't let me leave, and he's so buzzed, he won't take a word I say without giggling."

"I can tell by your tone you got problems."

Frankie took offense to that. "What do you know?"

Peg put on a warm smile. "Trust me, honey, I went through two nasty divorces a while back."

"Sorry to bring it up." Frankie replied, having let go of any anger in her voice.

"No, no. It's okay. Sorry I tried to judge you."

"You know what you're talking about. What I may ask may sound weird, considering we just met, but maybe you could help me."

Peg motioned to a pair of stone benches. The two sat down before continuing.

Peg started. "I presume your date is the blonde with long hair, and has a light blonde handkerchief?"

"Yeah, good guess."

"I could tell by his erratic behavior that in the future, he won't change. He'll still party and such, and any sort of responsibility will just fly above this head."

"Can I ask if your husband was like that?" Frankie asked.

"None of them were. First one at least paid attention to my kids, while trying to make it big, and the second one did too much."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Too much of a good thing. I was getting lazy. I prefer to be busy rather than lying down. It was almost demeaning."

"Heh. That's what people think of me from a distance. I work at Foster's Home…"

"The Imaginary Friends home? My granddaughter mentioned going there."

"Granddaughter? No offense, you're so young-looking!"

"I'm in my 50s, and the only difference between me now and me twenty years ago is a couple of wrinkles. I hid them, just for appearances."

"I think you're gorgeous."

Thank you, dear. You're pretty as well. You must attract boys like flies."

"Ugh! Flies is often a understatement."

"I can tell. Your friend is close to being thrown out."

"Hey, being a donator, could you do that?"

"Yeah, I could!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-he-ha-he-he-ha-ha!"

"Kiss me!"

"Gladly!"

And with that, Peg reached over and placed a nice one of Frankie's lips. When the two realized what just happened, they broke it off, and faced a different direction.

"…we've been drinking too much." Peg got out.

"…this is going a bit too fast." Frankie said with a small stutter.

They faced each other, blushing. They stared into each other's eyes for a bit, as if they were looking into the other's soul.

"Do you think I would have a better chance with a lady?" Asked Frankie.

"I…wouldn't know. Have you considered your sexuality?" Replied Peg.

"No. But…for some reason…" As Frankie started to speak again, she got closer to Peg. "…it feels good. You're…a great kisser."

Peg sighed. "I had experience. It's been a while since I was on the dating field…" Peg, moved closer to Frankie, until their legs touched. "And I'm old…"

"I like my men older…" Frankie moved her head until her lips were near Peg's. "…so why not my women?"

"Frankie, dear…"

The two locked hands and locked lips, closing their eyes for the bliss to take over.

A surge of emotion arced through the two. Frankie felt the spark of true romance, a feeling that was new to her. As for Peg, she felt it again, the same one she had with Peg and that one man.

It took a minute to break it off, and the two were panting and smiling. They continued to hold hands.

"You know…" Peg said with bliss in her voice. "…I do know about the exit from the garden."

Frankie smiled and got up, leading Peg up as well. "Lead the way, love."

And with hands locked together, and constantly laughing, the two danced off into the night.


End file.
